


Perfect isn't easy

by Kiwisheep



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Possession AU, The ships are faint, they don't impact the story alot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwisheep/pseuds/Kiwisheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton has been acting strange, and a lot more violent lately</p><p>( Possession au )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect isn't easy

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the Possession au but with a twist
> 
> please comment and tell me how I'm doing

Mettaton stared at the cameras until they called 'cut' from behind the camera. His face relaxed and a hand ran through his hair. A huff escaped from him as he started to wander in the direction of the hotlands.

 

Alphys's lab loomed over the clouds of steam that hissed from the vents of transportation. It appeared that all of the lights were off in the building and that the small lizard was nowhere to be seen. As Mettaton waltzed up to the building and wheezed from the uncomfortable enviroment.

 

_Finally,_ Mettaton thought,  _It looks like she isn't home. She must've gone to Undyne's or to the Capital. I just want to be alone for now._ He pressed a button next to the closed doors and waited.

 

The doors slid open and showed a dark lab inside. Not even the dim glow of a computer display shone in the blackness and Mettaton stepped inside. He'd forgotten how eerie the lab was when Alphys wasn't here, it always seemed like someone or something was watching him. His eyes darted around to look at the odd shadows that stood still in the dark. Metal heels clicked against the linoleum tile and his soul glowed faintly from his abdomen. The lab doors closed with a snap and Mettaton was left inside the pitch black lab. Hands started feeling the wall for a light switch until his hips bumped against a computer table, causing a Ramen cup tower to topple over onto him.

 

He let out a gasp when he felt Styrofoam clatter against his metal and the splash of leftover, sodium saturated broth drip into his hair and onto his chest. His face twisted into disgust and his nose curled at the scent of week old broth in his hair. Fingers started to pull the egg noodles out of his hair and he gagged multiple times in the process.

 

“ Dammit Alphys! You are just as bad as Sans!” The Robot celebrity hissed to himself.

 

Mettaton bent over and started to clean up the mess of styrofoam cups . He placed them on the desk and continued his search for the light switch. He felt along the wall until he came across it and pushed the switch. Lights flickered on and the lab was back to its more welcoming atmosphere. Mettaton cringed at the puddle of broth on the floor and ignored it for the time being.

 

A sigh escaped from his lips and he flopped down onto the desk chair that was near Alphys's desk. Thoughts started to race through his mind about his future and about his dream he was living. Eyes blinked slowly as he stared at the floor, numb to his surroundings and unable to focus on any sound. Mettaton snapped out of it and stood up.

 

“ Stop bumming yourself out! You have tons of fans here and the surface can wait! It's not gonna go anywhere! Who cares if I'm not ready for bigger competitors!”

 

The robot put on a smile before it started to thin out into a line. Eyes looked to a corner of the room and he brought a hand up to his face.

 

“ Who am I kidding? I'll be nothing more but a laughing stock on the surface. To those humans I'll be a joke since they have highly rated entertainment spoon fed to them everyday! Their other stars will laugh at me and mock me for what I do. I'm such a fool to think that I'll be a big celebrity to them up there.”

 

“ Howdy!”

 

Mettaton jumped at the sound and glanced around the room for the source of the voice. He couldn't find them and grew puzzled.

 

“ Mister Mettaton! Your biggest fan is down here! On the floor, silly!”

 

Mettaton looked down onto the floor and saw a yellow flower with a smile on their face. At first he was confused by the fact this fan was a flower, but then again he's seen stranger things.

 

“ Hello darling! I'm sorry that I'm such a mess! You caught me at an unexpected time! How did you come in here?”

 

The flower beamed and answered.  


“ D'aw...little ole me? I came through the floor because I heard from some juicy gossip that my favorite TV star lives here!”

 

A chuckle escaped Mettaton, this flower was adorable but, he would have to apologize later since Alphys wouldn't believe a talking flower busted a hole through her floor.

 

“ Oh how sweet of you! What's your name, darling?”

 

“ I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower, Mister Mettaton!”

 

Mettaton leaned over and patted Flowey on the head and laughed.

 

“ Sweetie, you don't have to be so formal! Just call me Mettaton, darling.”

 

Flowey grinned before his expression drastically changed.

 

“ Hey...Mettaton. I'm sorry if I sound nosy but, why were you crying? Is your TV show stressing you out?”

 

The robot blinked,  _how long was that flower standing there?_

 

Mettaton looked to the side before turning back and smiling wide.

 

“ I-I wasn't crying! I'm fine! I just had something in my circuits!”

 

The Flower put a leaf on the star's boot, looking like he was trying to comfort the robot. Flowey looked up at him.

 

“ Are you? I mean...as your fan, I'm worried about you! Once you get to the surface I'm sure you'll be happy!”

 

Mettaton mumbled under his breath,

 

“ I'm...not sure.”

 

 

“ What do you mean? That's your big dream, isn't it?”

 

Mettaton retorted back with worry upon his face.

 

“ Of course it is! I want to be famous on the surface! It's just-”

 

Flowey tilted their head and they interrupted Mettaton while he was speaking.

 

“ It's just what?”

 

Mettaton rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

“ Everyone says that I'm their favorite show but, to be honest I'm the only one in the underground. As soon as I get to the surface I'll be nothing, they'll laugh and I'm nothing compared to some of their human celebrities!”

 

Mettaton felt oily tears at the corners of his eyes and he let out a puff of air.

 

“ I'm sorry Darli-”

 

“ You know, what if I told you there's a way I can make you better?”

 

The robot blinked and chuckled it off.

 

“ Darling, that's so sweet of you but-”

 

Flowey interrupted him again.

 

“ I can make you more talented! I'll train you to become so much better! I'll even help you get to the surface! Once you get there everyone will know your name! Huamns all around the globe, billions! No, trillions will watch you! When they'll drive down a road they'll see your name in billboards! You'll have your name in lights! Your dreams will become a reality!”

 

Mettaton thought about it, 

 

“ C'mon! We both know that staying in this dump won't make your dreams shoot for the stars! Even you can't deny that! You can't be kept in this little safe haven, you have to be the pinnacle of everything! Not just the only TV star in the underground!”

 

Silence filled the lab as Flowey waited for his response.

 

“ You know what? Okay, I'll do it!”

 

Flowey smiled and popped out of the floor to a spot closer to Mettaton.

 

“ Perfect! Now here are some simple little steps! Close your eyes and click your heels together!”

 

Mettaton rolled his eyes before closing them. He took a deep breath and clicked his heels together three times.

 

_I'm sorry Blooky, I have to leave you again_

 

“ Good...This completes your contract! This'll hurt a bit! So don't move!”

 

Flowey's voice drastically changed but before Mettaton could scream a thorny vine wrapped around his throat.

 


End file.
